Revenge
The bloodsword Fukushu (Revenge) was forged by Asahina Yajinden in 508 on the Anvil of Despair. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 13 It was the first of four bloodswords forged by Yajinden. Way of the Wolf, p. 115 Fukushu's Powers Fukushu possessed all of the abilities of any Bloodsword, and like its sister Yashin, it bore an additional mixed blessing. It reduced the damage taken by the wielder, at the risk of becoming berserker. While in such a state, the wielder would not sheathe Fukushu until every visible enemy was dead. After all enemies were killed or escape, the rage faded, and the wielder remembered nothing of the time in which he lost control. Fukushu could sense those of violent temperaments, and sought them out. Way of the Wolf, p. 116 Revenge's trigger was activated if anyone slighted its bearer. Magic of Rokugan, p. 81 The Lion Clan Champion It was given to the Lion Clan Champion, Akodo Meikuko who had the reputation of a cool and level-headed general. In 509 she was present at court when Togashi Moho, an Ise Zumi who was a personal advisor to the Emperor of Rokugan made a joke that she took offense at. The Emperor had posed the hypothetical question "Were I to lower taxes to ease the burden of the people, where should I start?" Moho's response was "Among the Lion. Perhaps emptying their larders would remind them of the hands that fill them." Meikuko took offense at this remark. "Do you imply that we neglect our duty to the Emperor?" Moho's answer did not help. "In fact," he said, shaking his head, "I meant to remind you of your duty to the people. I apologize if your sense of self worth is so fragile that you misunderstand me, Matsu-sama." Meikuko demanded satisfaction for the insult and petitioned the Hantei to permit her to challenge Moho to a duel. The Emperor, who valued both retainers and wished to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, did not grant her request until three days later, after he had advised the monk to return to Dragon lands. Winter would soon begin, and the Emperor expected that since the mountain passes would soon be blocked with snow that Meikuko would have plenty of time to forget the insult. Somehow the ise zumi was eventually dueled by the Lion Champion and died in the ongoning duel. The Dragon replied by quietly leaving the city. Taking the act as an insult to the Emperor whom she served, Bloodspeaker, p. 27 she declared war on the Dragon Clan and led and army of 20,000 Lion into the Dragon lands to attack Togashi Mountain in the dead of winter. Only 2,000 soldiers returned from the Battle of Red Snow. Meikuko took her own life with Revenge on the summit of Togashi mountain, and her name became synonymous with "mistake" among the Lion. The Fall of Shiro Morikage The blade was recovered centuries later by the last master of Shiro Morikage, Shiba Kojiro. The exact cause of the destruction of Shiro Morikage in 782 was unknown, but those who learned the lore of the bloodswords did not doubt that Fukushu played a key role. Way of the Wolf, pp. 115-116 Akodo Ginawa The bloodsword after the fall of Shiro Morikage was unclear until it resurfaced before the Scorpion Coup in the hands of Akodo Ginawa. A minion of the Shadows impersonated his own Lord, Akodo Uragiri, and tricked Ginawa to wield the cursed blade. Through deception Ginawa killed the true Uragiri and was forced to flee, becoming the ronin Ginawa. Unexpected Allies, pp. 4-11 A Dark Path’s Beginnings, Part I, and Part II, By Ree Soesbee The magistrate Isawa Tadaka saw the blade in the hands of the ronin Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 132-134 The attempts by Tadaka to obtain the blade met with violent refusal. Ginawa left Revenge After the War Against Shadow Ginawa decided he no longer needed to wield a sword of steel. The Akodo would be his sword, and he would forged them, shaped them, and temper them. They were his soul. Akodo Ginawa (Gold flavor) Storehoused and passive Revenge was left unused, in the custody of the Lion Clan, Bloodspeakers, p. 27 within the Kitsu Tombs. Secrets of the Lion, p. 84 The Council of Five wanted Kaneka to deliver it to the Phoenix so as to study it and to discover how to destroy all of the Bloodswords. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Ginawa presented it to the Phoenix for research. While it was possible that the spirit of the blade might simply be biding its time, it seemed passive, as if its thirst were somehow quenched, its kharmic debt finally paid. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman Wielders of Revenge * Akodo Meikuko * Shiba Kojiro * Ginawa Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai